Friendly Favor
by Danibobani23
Summary: Austin is the popular boy at Marino High. Ally is the dorky new girl with a rough past. Austin has just gone through a breakup with Brooke and wants her back. In hopes to win her over once more, he gets Ally involved in a fake relationship to make Brooke jealous. What could go wrong... right? Just the fact that in these situations they always end up falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: By now it should be obvious that I do not own anything except the plot. (;**

Moving from Los Angeles to Miami Florida with a two week notice was not something at the top of my bucket list. After all, I had lived in LA my entire life. All of my friends and family were there and not to mention… My dad. You know that sucky moment when parents begin to disagree so much they eventually begin fighting and and screaming and walking out of the house in the middle of the night? Well thats my life. It all started about two months ago. I guess from what my mom told me, her and my father had been fighting for months but kept it on low radar for my sake. My mom was doing dishes and she asked my father to take out the trash.

_"__Lester, could you dump the garbage?"_

_"__I'm in the middle of watching playoffs."_

_"__Pause it, and take out the garbage now!"_

_"__Your not the boss of me darling." My dad said sarcastically. _

_"__Lester…"_

_"__Allyson, take out the garbage." My dad said whilst staring at the screen._

_I began to get up from the kitchen table where I had been sitting doing my homework. I was studying super hard for a history exam._

_"__Allyson sit down, if I wanted you to do it I would have asked you honey." I began getting confused so I plopped down on the cushioned seat._

_"__Well I'm her father and I told her to do so. So Allyson, take it out now." Sighing, I put the cap back on my highlighter and got up again._

_"__Sit down Allyson. Some father you are, you can't even take out the trash so you work your daughter like your slave."_

_"__ENOUGH! Just… Please stop." I sobbed. I took all of my things and ran upstairs locking my door. I laid on my bed and began crying. About 20 minutes after continuous screaming, my mother threw a plate on the table and it shattered and cut my dads arm. He told her she would hear from his lawyer and stormed out. The next morning all of my dads stuff was gone and my mother was cleaning up the glass. My dad wasn't lying either. About a week later my mom got a letter from my dads lawyer. It was a divorce form._

It has been a hard 2 months. The divorce was taking gear and it was a bumpy ride. My dad wanted the house so my mom decided to make a new beginning. She met up with her high school sweetheart, Tom, and their romance rekindled. He moved us out to Florida with him and here we are now. It was our first day here. It was a lot hotter than California but at least there was still a beach. Tom's house was beautiful. It was right on the beach and there was a high school about two blocks away. It was called Marino or something like that. I was gonna start tomorrow. The beach front home was a baby blue color and had nice white railings. The sand was so soft and in the backyard there was a pool and trampoline. I was getting the second biggest room in the house. My room was lavender and had a chandelier in the middle of the room. It also had a balcony overlooking the beach and I had a view of the house on my left and on my right. Tom brought all of my boxes up from the truck and I began organizing my room. The moving guys set up my furniture. I made my bed and began putting my utensils neatly in the drawers of my desk. I had a flatscreen TV on the corner of my wall so I plugged it in. A couple hours later my room was finished and I was exhausted. I had my balcony doors open because the evening breeze picked up and it was nice. I heard giggling and whispers coming from outside. I let my curiosity get the best of me and I stepped onto my balcony. It was coming from the house on my left. A tall blonde boy with tan skin was kissing a girl with tan skin and long brown curly beach hair on their balcony. They looked about my age. I immediately averted my gaze to the beach before they noticed me staring. I took my phone out of my pocket and stuffed my headphones in my ears. I let the music of Bastille flood my ears. I loved their song Oblivion. I found myself humming along and I watched boys down at the beach play volleyball. It was peaceful. I could get used to this. I found myself glancing over to the left once again to see the girl took her shirt off so her bikini top was exposed and the boy was in the process of lifting his shirt. I shrieked and used my hand to shield the scene from my eyes.

"Yo! Get a room." I yelled before standing up and closing my balcony doors and locking them. I took my headphones out and set my phone down.

"Allyson! Dinner is ready." I went downstairs prepared to gorge myself out of hunger. Now I just have to make friends and make sure I make a good impression at my new school for my "new beginning." No pressure at all.

**So here is a story that I thought of. I know people are getting really sick of the whole "fake dating and falling in love" fluff but it seems like it would be fun to write. So I'm giving it a go. It would be lovely if I got some reviews. I will try to reply to them each update. :) Also, if you were confused. Ally's parents had been fighting for months but that flashback incident was the night her parents decided to call their marriage quits. If you have any more questions, go ahead and PM me. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was a little disappointed because I posted this story a few days ago and I only received two reviews (special thanks to the people that did review! It means a lot). I did get a few follows and favorites so I will continue this story as of now, but if I feel that I don't get enough reviews by next time (at least 5) I will consider dropping this story. I don't wanna come off as a bad person or anything but I don't get enough inspiration or energy to write when I don't have support. Okay, I'm gonna move aside from the negativity and continue with the story. I was asked to make it longer this time and I will see if I could. (:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Do you need to ask?**

* * *

When my alarm clock woke me up in the morning I lay in bed still. I _really_ didn't wanna go to a new school today. Especially when its the middle of the school year. And Juniors aren't always all that welcoming of new people to their group of friends.

I forced myself to sit up and throw the covers over. I lazily swung my feet over and then made my way to the bathroom. I might as well get dolled up to at least _try_ to make friends. I hopped into my steamy shower and lathered the shampoo in my hair. After rinsing I let the conditioner sit in my hair for a minute. _I wonder if anyone will even bother to learn my name._ I rinsed my conditioner out and then did a quick shave. When I stepped out I had to wipe my hand across my fogged up mirror. I wrapped the towel around my body and began drying off.

With the towel now wrapped around my body securely I stepped into my room and looked through my closet. I decided to wear dark denim shorts, and a lacy, hot pink, see through shirt. I grabbed a white undershirt to wear with it. When I got dressed I put on my hot pink sandals.

I grabbed my brush and began running it through the watery tangles. When it was all combed through I blow dried it. I parted my hair to the right and began to curl my hair into loose wavy spirals. I then french braided a small section of my right side and hid it into the rest of my hair and pinned it.

I sat on my bed as I applied my makeup. It consisted of a black pencil eyeliner on the bottom and black liquid eye liner on the top. I had a silvery eyeshadow on and it faded into a soft black towards the end of my eye. I put on a light coat of mascara with it.

I ran downstairs at the smell of bacon. My mom was cooking breakfast for me and Tom. Tom was sitting at the kitchen table with his reading glasses on looking at the sports section of the weekly paper.

"Hey guys. Morning."

"Hey there! How'd you sleep?" Tom asked.

"Great!"

"Are you nervous sweetie? Its your first day." My mom questioned.

"Kinda, to be honest. But I'm not gonna think about it too much."

"Good for you! Don't let it bring you down. Have a great first day."

"I will."

"And the people down at Marino are very friendly. That's where me and your mom went for high school." Tom says.

"Really? Wow... That schools _old_." I looked up to find my mom and Tom looking at me with a hurt look. "Uhmm... Did I say old? No, no I meant to say, uhm... Bold! Yeah, thats a bold school there." They both just shook their heads and continued on with their business. My mom set a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of me and Tom and told us she was gonna go take a nap.

"Mom. Its like 7:00."

"Yeah, well you try moving all the _heavy_ furniture in here and cook and clean." I kept my mouth shut and rinsed off my plate.

"Alright well I'm gonna go get my backpack and phone and head off to school."

"Okay bye. Have a good day honey." Tom said cheerfully.

"You too." Tom really was a nice guy. I think he was still waiting for the day I call him dad or something. I dunno if I will though. I still love my dad. Tom was in a previous marriage also and has a son thats about 4 years old. His name is Parker. His wife has custody of him and I feel really bad for Tom. He never gets to see Parker. I think thats why he's waiting on me to be his kid.

I made my way upstairs once more and grabbed my teal jansport backpack and my iPhone 5S. Sticking it in my back pocket I ran downstairs and out the door. I began walking to school. The neighborhood was beautiful and the ocean breeze mist was so nice in the morning. Before I knew it, I arrived at school. I looked around trying to find the office. Finally I decided to just ask somebody. I walked up to a petite latina girl who looked about my age.

"Excuse me, its my first day here and I'm just trying to find the office. Could you show me where it is?"

"Yeah sure! The office is that blue building over there to your left. I'm Trish by the way. Whats your name?"

"I'm Allyson. Nice to meet you."

"You too! What grade are you in?"

"11th. Junior."

"Yay! Me too! I have a feeling we'll be great friends. And Allyson is such a mouth full. I'll just call you Ally."

"Okay! Works for me."

Trish and I began walking towards the office making small talk. I got my schedule, locker combination and a map of the school. Trish and I had every class together and she told me she would show me around the first couple of days.

When we walked into the school doors I immediately averted my gaze to the floor. I saw the blonde boy from last night and it made me very uncomfortable thinking about it. When I decided a few seconds later to get over myself and look up, I instantly regretted it. Literally _everyone_ was staring at me. I cleared my throat uneasily and Trish began leading me to my locker. After I got there and put my stuff in, things cooled down and people began talking about something.

"What are they whispering about?"

"Did you see the hottie blonde boy when we walked in?" After a curt nod she continued. "His name is Austin Moon, he is the most popular boy in school. Last night sometime, I guess he and his girlfriend Brooke broke up. He and her were fighting about it this morning at her locker. I guess he cheated on her or something. I dunno though."

"Well, no matter what he did, thats their business and its rude of everybody to be in it."

"Yeah, I guess. But its high school." I just shrugged and closed my locker. The bell rang a short time later and we headed off to class. First period English. The seats were free served so you could sit anywhere. Me and Trish selected seats next to each other in the back. Everyone began filing in and before you knew it. All the seats were taken. Except one in the very front corner of the class.

A few minutes into class, Austin walked in.

"Austin Moon. Late for class again?" The teacher asked.

"Sorry sir, I was helping the librarian sort books and I wanted to at least finish the shelf I was on before leaving. It won't happen again, I swear."

"Alright. Take a seat." His eyes locked with mine momentarily before I looked away. He began walking my direction and stopped at the dark skinned boy next to me.

"Bro, do you think I could sit here today?"

"Uhm. Yeah, I guess." He gathered all his books and scurried to the desk in the front. Austin plopped in the seat next to me. As the teacher began talking, I began writing neat notes in my notebook. I was cut short when Austin leaned next to me.

"Hey." I looked at him and then turned around to make sure he was speaking to me. You wouldn't believe how many times I was caught in that situation. I turned back to look at him.

"Uh, hey." I said. _Wow Ally, way to be cool on your first day!_

"So, your new here?"

"Yeah, just moved here yesterday from California." _He didn't need to know all of that!_

"Thats awesome. Cali is sweet." I just smiled and nodded. I turned back to my notes and tried to get back on track. Obviously, thats not what he had in mind.

"So, since your new and all. If you want, you can sit with me at lunch." I turned and looked at him surprisingly. _Is he flirting with me? After he just got into a breakup? Dude... Thats low._

"Actually, I was gonna sit with my friend at lunch."

"You made a friend already?" _Is he seriously asking if I made a friend? I'm not an antisocial loser. Although he is certainly making it seem that way._

"Yes. I did. And she will be introducing me to her friends at lunch. So theres more friends." _Why am I getting so worked up? What point do I need to prove? Just ignore the jerk. _

He just raised his eyebrows and leaned back into his chair and payed attention. _Finally!_

* * *

A few hours later it was lunch time. Trish and I were sitting at the lunch table with all her friends. There was Dez who was a weird ginger kid who wore odd clothing and asked silly questions. He was sweet though and made a nice friend. There was Cassidy who was a tall blonde girl. She was beautiful and smart and a very good singer. Then, there was Kira. She was a dark skinned girl who looked like she would be a model. She had dated Austin for a few weeks and she has a record label at her dads studio. Then there is Dez's sister DiDi. There's not much to say. She is extremely smart, very pretty and outgoing. She is dating Chuck who I'm not sure about. He is weird, and kinda annoying but nice I guess. He is on the cheerleading squad along with Kimmy. She doesn't sit with us though.

Lunch was going normal. They all excepted me and it was nice having so many great friends so quickly. Then it all went downhill. Austin Moon casually strolled to our table and sat down right next to me. I scooted over closer to Kira and he did the same. Giving me no personal space whatsoever.

"Can I _help_ you or something?" I asked grumpily.

"Yes actually. I need to speak to you alone." I just blankly looked at him.

"_Why_?"

"Its a _little_ private." I just stood up.

"Hurry." I said. He stood up and grabbed my hand gently which made me blush. The entire school began looking. When we were standing in the hallway he looked both ways to make sure nobody was listening.

"I need your help." He hurriedly says.

"With what?"

"Okay so I know your my neighbor. You were the girl who caught me kissing somebody last night. Before you go and interrupt me, that was my girlfriend Brooke. She seems to believe for some reason after that, that I was cheating on her with one of her friends or something and dumped me. So, thats where you come in. Look, I'm in love with this girl. She makes me so happy and she gives me this rush of confidence every time I see her. Her heart is broken right now and it kills me to see her that way. She will never take me back unless I do something to make her realize her feelings for me. I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend just for a little bit and Brooke will get jealous and then we will break up and her and I get back together! Easy and done."

"Woah wait! Why would I help you. I don't even know you."

"You could get to know me. Please. Ally, I'm in _love_ with this girl. Please." Gosh. Why did I have to be such a sucker for romance?

"I get to break up with you."

"Deal!" He said excitedly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. I looked at him in shock.

"Heres my number. I'll text you tonight and we'll meet up sometime and get the plan initiated. Thank you so much Ally, this means the world to me!" He said happily while writing his number down sloppily on my hand. After another quick hug he ran back into the cafeteria and I stood in the hallway dumbfounded. _What did I get myself into?_

* * *

**So there you go. This took hours to write. I'm putting lots of dedication into this story. I'm trying to update everyday this week cause on Thursday I'm going to California until Sunday so I won't be writing a few days. Please remember to give a review even if you are just gonna say update or something. I want at least five (thats not too much to ask right?) reviews before the next chapter which I'm planning on writing tomorrow. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**OHMYGOSH you guys are awesome. I wasn't expecting so many reviews. I just got 12 more overnight. I hope that you guys didn't think I was threatening you or anything by canceling the story it just is really hard to want to write a story if you don't know if the people really like it. But just know you guys are amazing and I truly do love you. That totally made my day.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Austin and Ally. If I did, they would have never broken up.**

* * *

When I got home from school my mom was dusting the living room. She had her cleaning apron on and was whistling a song that I wrote when I was 5. It was called the butterfly song.

"Hey mom."

"Oh! Allyson hi. How was your first day honey?"

"It was-" _Should I tell her about all he crazy stuff that happened today with Austin? If I did it could ruin the plan and she could shoot down the idea considering it was my first day. Maybe I should just wait it out and see how things go before I tell her. Knowing her she would tell Tom. _"normal. Nothing special happened, just school."

"Well how many friends did you make?"

"A lot! I got lost when I got there so I asked this girl named Trish to show me around and we became friends. Then at lunch she introduced me to all of her friends. Theres Dez, Kira, Cassidy, Chuck, DiDi-" _Should I mention Austin? Are we friends? We are gonna be 'dating' soon so I might as well._ "and Austin."

"Wow, that is a lot of friends on your first day."

"Well like a wise woman once told me, Marino High is a very friendly school."

"Don't suck up to me. Your still doing dishes after dinner."

"I figured. But it was worth a shot." She gave me a cheeky smile and I walked up the stairs to my room to get started on homework. When I got all of my homework laid out on my bed I decided to take out my phone and text Austin my number just in case.

**Hey, its Ally.**

There, quick and brief. A few minutes into my homework I got a text.

Cool. We need to meet up really soon to get all the details sorted out for the plan.

**Do you wanna come over now?** _Great, he most likely will and how will you get him up to your room without your mom telling you the rules. No boys allowed in the bedrooms._

Yeah sure. Give me a sec.

**Come up my balcony. My mom doesn't allow boys over so its easier to do it that way.**

The plan is gonna go great! We're already sneaking around.

**Oh shut up.**

Austin arrived at my balcony a few seconds later. He used my flower vine to climb up. I got up and helped him over the railing and then locked my bedroom door so nobody would walk in. I walked back over to my bed and plopped down. I nervously folded my hands in my lap and turned my gaze to Austin. He walked over and sat right next to me. I sighed before talking.

"So whats the idea for the plan?"

"I wanna get started as soon as possible but considering today was your first day I'm just gonna wait a few days. We should start next Monday. If we were to initiate it tomorrow it would look suspicious."

"True. So what do we do all of this week?"

"Well for starters. We should start hanging out a lot more. Get to know each other. And at school we need to kinda flirt."

"Flirt? What do you mean by that?"

"Just that we should constantly be stealing looks at each other so our friends take notice. Talk every now and then throughout the day and, I dunno, flirt."

"Okay..."

"You probably haven't had that many boyfriends, am I right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Just that this whole dating idea seems to make you very uncomfortable."

"Well I did actually have a few boyfriends in LA, and the only reason I'm uncomfortable with it is because I literally met you today and you sprung all this on me when I don't even know you."

"I see a valid point there. _But_ we have all week to get to know each other. Do you wanna meet up after school tomorrow and go to lunch to get to know each other more?"

"Sure. There's this place at the beach. Its called Shredders. My friends were talking about it at lunch. We can meet there."

"Sounds good to me." We both just sat there for a little bit absorbing the silence. It wasn't necessarily awkward but it wasn't pleasant either. Finally Austin looked over at me.

"I should, um, get going now. B-before my parents you know, start to w-worry." Austin stuttered nervously.

"Uh, yeah. My mom will probably come up here soon to check on me anyways so..."

"I'll just head out." We both got up and I followed Austin to the balcony. He swung his leg over the railing and sat there a minute.

"Bye Ally." I blushed a little.

"Bye Austin." He swung his other leg over and began climbing down the vine. Once he was at the bottom he looked up at me and waved nervously. I waved back and smiled at him as he walked away. _This wasn't going to be weird at all. Yeah right._

* * *

Later on that night at dinner we were all making small talk. It was kinda nice living with Tom. He acts more like a father than my dad ever did. He genuinely cares about my feelings and is always there for me. Plus, even though my mom has always been a stay at home mom, my dad was constantly at work and basically abandoned us. I can't even remember the last time my mom, dad and I sat down together and had a family meal. Every meal here is us together.

"So Allyson, how was your day?" Tom asked.

"It was good. I made some friends. Oh and guys?"

"Yeah?" Tom and my mom asked simultaneously.

"You know that I would be okay with you calling me Ally right? Like as a nickname."

"I didn't realize you wanted a nickname." My mom answered.

"Well, I never really thought about it but, my friends at school call me Ally and I like it."

"Okay _Ally_." Tom says smiling. I smiled too.

* * *

**Okay so I wasn't planning on making this a short chapter but I'm gonna make like a super long one tomorrow I promise! Thank you so much for all the reviews and I promise the next chapter your gonna love. Its gonna have a ton of cute Auslly moments. This chapter I'm not pleased with at all but its mostly a filler. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay hello everybody! So hopefully I can make it up to you with this chapter after I probably disappointed all of you with last chapter. You all are really gonna like this one I bet. I decided that I'm gonna combine two chapters into this one to make it longer than it would have been and a lot happens in this chapter. Including Auslly. I'm leaving tomorrow for California and I was supposed to come back Sunday but now my mom is saying we may stay longer depending on if everyone wants to so I may not be able to update for a longer period of time now. Hopefully this chapter makes up for that. (:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing by me is owned. Not even the overused plot. (;**

* * *

Nothing happened really at school that week. Me and Austin did do the flirting he talked about. He would walk by my locker when me and my friends were there talking between periods and he would wink and say something like "hello Ally" in a flirtatious tone. We would constantly steal looks at each other when we were sure our friends were looking and brush it off in a nervous manner when they asked about it. They most definitely were suspicious of me and Austin's relationship so the plan was going smoothly. That Tuesday Austin and I did meet up at Shredder's and talked for hours. We really became comfortable with each other and grew to become friends all of that week. We know practically everything about each other.

Its now Monday and I'm going over all of the facts Austin and I decided together for our "relationship." When our friends were to ask about what happened between Austin and I to make us like each other (which was certain to happen) we would tell them that we ran in to each other at the beach and because we are neighbors we began talking. That led to hanging out and the developing crush. I got ready and curled my hair like I started doing on my second day of school out of laziness. I put on light makeup and slipped on my black converse. I grabbed my backpack and phone and told my mom I was going to school early that day for study hall. She bought it and I went over to Austin's house like we planned to do that morning. I rang his doorbell. A short blonde woman that looked almost exactly like Austin answered the door with a smile on her face.

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes actually, I'm Ally, Austin's... _friend_ and I'm here to see him. We are supposed to walk to school together today." I say nervously. I wasn't expecting _her_ to answer the door.

"Oh yes, Austin is still getting ready but you are welcome to come in. I was making breakfast right now. Would you like some?" _Wow, she's really nice! And it smells great in the house!_

"That would be great. Thank you." I say stepping in. She gently closed the door and I followed her into the kitchen.

"I am just finishing up the french toast. If you would like to, you may go up to Austin's room until I'm done."

"Okay. Thank you Mrs. Moon."

"Please, call me Mimi, and anytime honey." I smiled at her before walking up the stairs. I stopped at at a door that had the name Austin spelled out across it. I gently knocked before I heard a faint "come in." I slowly opened the door and met Austin's surprised gaze.

"Hey." He said shocked.

"Um, hi."

"Sorry um, you can come in I just wasn't expecting you to be done getting ready that quick."

"Sorry, I probably should have called."

"No, no its not your fault. I wasn't clear on the plan." I just stepped in and cracked the door slightly. I walked over and sat on his bed. It was then that I had noticed he had no shirt on. I suddenly felt my face get hot. I had seen him shirtless before but I never really thought anything of it. But here he was, standing in front of me shirtless. He had a tan, 6 pack and a v line. He was so hot! How had I never noticed this? I knew he had a cute face but I never really payed attention.

He must have noticed me staring because he leaned down close to my ear and whispered "take a picture it'll last longer" and then took the grey v neck beside me and pulled in over his head. I blushed and turned my head to look at his wall. His hand gently guided my chin to look at him. "Not that I minded your staring." He whispered, his face completely serious. I then grew nervous. _Is he gonna kiss me? Does he want to kiss me? What if my breath stinks? _His gaze darted down to my lips for a brief second before he began leaning in. _Maybe my breath doesn't stink._ It was then that Mimi called us downstairs for breakfast. We sprung apart and I stood up quickly.

"We should-" I began pointing behind me towards the door.

"Yeah." He finished for me and we began walking downstairs. Mimi set two plates of bacon and french toast next to each other. Austin and I both took a seat and silently began eating. When we were finished Mimi kissed Austin on the cheek and gave me a hug goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you!" I called out to Mimi as Austin closed the door. We started walking off his porch until he abruptly stopped and gently grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"About what happened in my room-"

"You don't have to explain anything Austin. It was a heat of the moment thing. No big deal. Nothing to worry about."

"Right." He said, his voice faltering as he looked down at his white converse. _Did I say something that offended him?_

"Your mom is really nice."

"Yeah. Yeah she really is." He said, his eyes still on his shoes.

"Should we go over everything one more time? You know, so we are prepared." He suddenly looked up with a weird expression on his face. It was hard to read.

"Yeah actually that'd be great."

"Okay so we are gonna walk in holding hands. We are gonna walk to my locker and talk about our 'date' last night and then we're gonna go to class."

"I think we should bump it up a notch to make it really believable."

"What do you mean? The plan is already sorted out."

"I think when I walk you to your locker we should kiss to really seal the deal. Then we can carry on the plan."

"But thats not what we agreed on."

"Why not? Its just a minor change."

"Thats not exactly _minor_ to me Austin. I think we should keep the plan like it is."

"Your right. I dunno what I was thinking. Lets go." He said and we began walking again.

It was a little awkward considering we just got into a disagreement but I tried to brush it off as we approached school. His hand found mine and our fingers intertwined. I leaned into his side slightly as we began walking up the entrance. I suddenly grew nervous. _What if people don't buy it and we are just gonna make a complete fool out of ourselves? What if Brooke is a mean type of person when she gets jealous and she sets out to get me? _The thoughts vanished from my head the second Austin confidently opened the door to the main hall and led us in. My grip on his hand slightly tightened as all eyes became trained on us. _Its go time_.

"Hey Austin?"

"Yeah?" He asked looking down at me smiling. My heart fluttered.

"I just remembered I left my jacket in your car from our date last night."

"Its okay, I can just stop by your place after school and give it to you. Then maybe we can have some fun." He said smirking. I handled the situation like I normally would. Replied with a joke.

"Don't get cocky mister!" I said playfully. He rolled his eyes and gently nudged my shoulder. We both laughed and continued down the hall. Before I knew it we had arrived at my locker. I opened it and began placing my books in it and then putting my assignments in my backpack. When I turned around to talk to Austin to continue the plan, I was greeted by a pair of warm soft lips. Completely ignoring my thoughts of pushing him away, I began to kiss back with equal force. My body began getting hot and I felt like I was overheating. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt. I had kissed a handful of guys and none of which made me feel as amazing as this one. The kiss continued on a few more seconds longer and then Austin abruptly pulled away.

When I opened my eyes I was greeted by a pair of familiar hazel ones. We were slightly out of breath but we both gradually found ourselves smiling.

"You just couldn't stop yourself could you?" I say teasingly. He pecks my lips once more before sighing in happiness. "Guilty as charge." He replied smirking.

* * *

"What was that?" Trish asked approaching the lunch table with Cassidy, DiDi and Kira.

"What was what?" I asked faking cluelessness as everybody sat down. Dez and Chuck joined in a couple of seconds later.

"You know what missy! That kiss with blondie." Kira said as she leaned closer to me in excitement.

"Oh... _That_."I say nervously. I honestly had no idea how to even explain that. That wasn't apart of the plan and I can't believe Austin just went for it without giving me a heads up. I was actually quite pissed with him. I felt very abandoned in that situation as to what was going on and I can't believe he neglected to tell me _his plans_.

If I would have known he was gonna just lean in and go for it I would have stopped him and told the entire school about the plan!_ No you wouldn't have!_ Um, yes I would have. _No._ What makes you say that? _Because I'm your conscious, I know how you think and I know how you feel. You like Austin. Your just too scared to open up to him and accept that you like him._ I DO NOT like Austin. No friggin way. Thats impossible. _Than explain why you enjoyed that kiss so much. _The kiss? What about the kiss. It was honestly really nothing. My body just got really hot for some reason and I got like intense butterflies. Like I was on a roller coaster that did an extreme drop. And my head was so fuzzy I couldn't wrap my head around everything that I was doing and feeling, all I could do was just kiss back.

_And how did you feel when you kissed Elliot. Or Dallas or Gavin?_ Not at all how I felt with Austin. He was way more experienced and- Oh my god... I like Austin.

"Spill the beans!" DiDi said excitedly as she sat down next to me. I snapped out of my thoughts and whipped my head over to DiDi.

"Well... Austin and I met at the beach my first day in Miami-"

"Uh huh!" Trish says.

"Go on." Cassidy ushers.

"And we just walked around and talked and got to know each other. One thing led to another and he asked me out on Saturday. Did I mention we're neighbors?"

"OMG no! Thats even better. You guys can see each other whenever you want." Kira cooed whilst bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah, but anyways we went on a date last night and it was nice."

"What'd you guys do for your date?" Cassidy asked.

"Did he surprise you?!" Kira asked excitedly.

"Uh yeah!" I said deciding to go with the flow. "It was a total surprise. He took me to this diner way out into town. It was themed around the 80s and people rode around on skates, there were poofy poodle skirts and the boys dressed up as bikers. It was so cool! We danced to the jukebox and everything!" I made up on the spot. I always had a dream about going to this diner back in LA. It was called Grease (see the relation to the movie? Kinda clever right?) and I was really hoping my boyfriend at the time, Gavin, would take me. My hopes got let down when he dumped me for the new girl in town from Texas and it always was just something that floated around in my head. I think it was a restaurant only local in LA though so theres like a 0 in 1 chance I'll ever go.

"Aww! Thats SO romantic! I'm so happy for you Ally!" Guess who said this? Your probably thinking wrong. It was Dez. He threw his arms around me and sniffled.

"I hope one day when I get the nerve to ask a girl out, I can be as romantic as _the_ Austin Moon." Dez said staring off into space before letting go of me and turning his attention towards Chuck once more as they continued a conversation on whether syrup or honey was better. _I swear he has the attention span of a goldfish. _I looked at him in amusement before looking back at the girls again.

"Enough talk about me. Lets talk about you. What'd you guys do last night?"

* * *

"Hey babe." Austin said as he approached me and swung his arm over my shoulder. Looking around to see if anyone was looking (thankfully nobody was) I shrugged his arm off and took his hand, leading him to a nearby janitors closet.

"Whats your problem?" He asked with his brows furrowed.

"My problem?! You are kidding right?"

"I'm not following." He says with a look of confusion sprawled across his face.

"I cannot _believe_ you just kissed me out of the blue today. We _had_ a _plan_ Austin! I agreed to go into this with you thinking it would be easy! That is the last thing this is and its only the _first day_! How am I supposed to last however long it takes for Brooke to 'realize she loves you again.' I mean, for all I know, that could take _months_!" I said. As I caught my breath from all the talking Austin spoke up.

"Look, you want this to be over as soon as possible right?"

"Yeah, maybe just a little."I say sarcastically.

"Well then your welcome."

"I'm not gonna thank you. And now I'm the one who is not following."

"You want things to be sped up. So do I! I kissed you which sped up the process. I had everyones attention. Kissing on the first day everyone finds out about our relationship shocked everybody. Brooke sits on the other side of my table also so at lunch I talked about how fast everything happened between you and I. The look on her face was priceless! She is gonna break any day now. So, your _welcome_!"

"You could have explained all of that this morning!"

"Yeah well when I brought up the idea you shot it down so..."

"That was only because I didn't think you had a valid reason behind it and I didn't wanna make things awkward so _excuse_ me." We both just stood there panting from arguing back and forth. Finally Austin said something.

"Listen, I'm sorry Ally. I do see your point and I should have talked to you from my point of view instead of powering ahead without you. We are in this together and I promise from now on we will make decisions together." I look up at him and feel those stupid butterflies again. Why did I have to have a crush on him? He is in love with Brooke so in the end I'm just gonna end up hurting myself thinking of what ifs. I smile at him and nod.

"Okay." I reply.

* * *

**So hopefully that can tie you guys over until next time. This took literally from 6am to now which is 4:30pm to write. I'm so exhausted and I wish I could continue writing because I have so much inspiration right now but I haven't even started packing. On top of that I have to give my dog a bath and get all of her stuff together because my grandparents are gonna be watching her until we get back. Her name is Ellie and I'm gonna miss her so much cause she is such a little sweetheart. Okay so hopefully you guys liked this chapter and once again, please give me a review? This took a long time so at least let me know how you like the chapter, any ideas for the future, or anything you think I should fix. I'm gonna start answering your reviews in the following chapters so if you have any questions or anything just let me know and I will answer them. So how did you guys like the Auslly moments? There were 2 kisses (one was a peck but that still counts) and they had a moment in Austin's room. On top of ****_that, _****Ally also admitted to having feelings for Austin after an internal battle with her conscious haha. Could I get at least 5 reviews? I think this is the longest chapter so far in the story also, right? BTW if I made any mistakes I'm extremely sorry but I have lost so much sleep lately for this story so I'm not 100% in the game so I most likely didn't catch it. Alright, well I'm gonna go now so love you all and I'll talk to you next update. ~Dani**


End file.
